German patent DE 43 27 990 C1 (German '990) describes a fixed constant velocity joint having a retainer ring 8 to retain an inner race to an outer race. In the '990 patent, the retainer 8 is retained by reshaping the open end, as illustrated in a first embodiment in FIG. 1 at 12. In FIG. 1 of German '990, end is upset using an axial force to form a bumper stop 12 to axially retain the ring 8. Likewise, in FIG. 2 of German '990, the open end is upset at 13 to create discrete stops (notches) to retain the ring 8.
In FIG. 3 of German '990, the ring 8 has radially outwardly projecting tabs 15 which engage radial slots in the open end of the outer joint. The slots are upset at 14 to axially retain the ring 8, as illustrated best in FIG. 3A of German '990.
In FIG. 4 of German '990, the outer joint has an annular groove 18. As illustrated in FIG. 4a of German '990, the ring is then upset at 19 to form a stop to retain the ring 18. German '990 patent thus requires the formation of some sort of a flange at the open end of the bell joint and the insertion of the cage retainer into the groove, then an axial upsetting operation on the bell joint to axially deform the joint to retain the ring. These operations are expensive, difficult, and may not provide precise axial location nor adequate retention of the joint.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved retainer to axially retain the inner joint to the outer joint in a more secure manner, more precisely, and at low cost.